


Love Triumps Evil

by ziamalec



Series: Shampoo [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: I suck at tagging, M/M, Malec, Malec Sex, Malec Smut, Malec shampoo, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Shadowhunters 310 spoilers, Shadowhunters post 310, this will contain sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamalec/pseuds/ziamalec
Summary: "I don't think I can live without you." Is what Alec said, and it's the truth. There is no Alec without Magnus Bane.





	Love Triumps Evil

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my other work, "Shampoo" and "Another Shower" because yes, I'm still obsessed with that entire scene where Alec wants a bottle of it. This will contain some more sex, but not shamless smut or anything..., so please be warned. This will also contain a bit of spoilers from the ending of episode 310. I also reference the line from Ruelle's song Fire Meets Fate in this as well, because the song has also inspired this part of a bit.
> 
> These are all my thoughts and fiction of course. Malec has really helped me start writing again and it feels great so please leave kudos and feedback is so very much appreciative.

Magnus might have made his grand entrance in order to save Jace and actually make the decision to give up all of his powers just so his boyfriend could have his parabatai back. It was weird, the things you would do for love. You don't think, you just act. Magnus never felt this way about anyone in his life time. There wasn't anyone in the world like Alec, even with the seventeen thousand witches, warlocks, vampires, humans that he'd been with. Alec was his soulmate, and for him, Magnus would do anything... _anything_. He didn't think of the consequences of losing his magic, he didn't think he'd feel this...this depressed...this fear of never being able to save Alec or protect him like his soul was supposed be doing. How could he let his love for him cloud his judgement like this? Magnus was isolating himself from everyone, and couldn't face Alec, not until he was healed...

\--

"My magic may not be as strong as Magnus' but I assure you, you will be okay." Catarina promised Alec who was still unable to respond much, but just nod, and take deep breathes. It was a month now, and there was no change in the pain. Alec couldn't exactly explain that it was Magnus that he needed, just Magnus. He would heal in time properly but from a broken heart, not entirely. 

"I don't understand, what happened exactly?" Isabelle holding her brother's hand, hating to look at him like this. She hated feeling helpless. 

"He gave it all up to save Jace, every last bit of his magic." Catarina swallowed as she said it, knowing that Magnus' father own all of his magic could be catastrophic he ever decided to use it.

"But why would he do such a thing?" Isabelle frowned looking to her brother then up to Catarina, "He was supposed to keep my brother safe...for always...I..."

"Shhhh, I'll be fine." Alec spoke up, but groaned in pain as he did, it hurt to even talk or make any sudden moves. And he was lying. He wasn't going to be fine because Magnus wasn't here and he needed Magnus in order to live, and he thought he only needed Jace, but this was so different from anything he'd ever thought of.

"You will heal, you hear me? You will get better." Jace interrupted everyone standing in the corner, his arms folded and scared to come any closer. He still was so scared of what was to happen with anything too. Clary was alive, and he needed to find her but his brother was top priority now too.

Alec swallowed his body beginning to shake again from the pain as Catarina started to do her best to heal him some more. "This should do it, Alec. Just tell me when you don't feel anymore pain." Her hands moving her his body with her magic as hopeful as she can until Alec was slowly starting to feel it working. He breathed in and it didn't hurt, except for the pain in his heart as he was quick to move his hand there. "I miss Magnus." He said out loud. 

Catarina let out a soft laugh, "That I am afraid I can't fix, he will come here for you as a boyfriend very soon, I promise." 

"Is there anything I can do?" Isabelle asked Alec putting her hand over his heart. Her brother breathing really was all she needed in order to feel better too. He was always there for her and she needed to be there for him at this time too. She always wanted what was best for Alec too, and hated how they had been fighting recently disagreeing over some things.

"...there is actually, Izz." Alec looked to her, the light in his dark brown eyes were finally showing off their beautiful color when he was happy. "...in the bathroom there is a bottle of Shampoo, could you get it for me?" There was a small blush to his cheeks which was also such a good thing to see some color coming back to his pale skin.

Isabelle raised her eyebrows so curious about exactly he wanted with his Shampoo, but she did as she was instructed. It was good thing that she didn't know because that meant she didn't hear them that one time. Returning with the bottle she handed it to her brother who was already able to sit up a little as he took it right away, grasping it in his hand and holding it close to himself. "Alec, you're going to have to explain what you are doing..."

Alec smiled with a slight laugh, "Um...Magnus...he...uh...he brewed it for me...it was his...I used once while I was at his house...and I wanted a bottle." He looked up trying not to blush anymore harder than he already was. He could feel his cheeks being on fire.

"That explains all of the showers you started taking..." Jace said from his corner giving his brother a smirk. 

"I..."

"Oh shut up Alec, I'm your parabatai..."

Alec swallowed and just shook his head with a smile down at the bottle, he opened it up and all of those memories flooded right back to him, every moment they spent in the shower, even times that they weren't and just laying in bed in the aftermath. The scent literally bringing him to Magnus. "He even would come to me when I opened the bottle...he put in this little spell to know when I did...I...I thought if I opened it he would show up." Alec's sudden smile faded into a small frown knowing all of his powers and magic was gone now that he couldn't possibly show up. That didn't even matter to him anymore though, why wasn't his boyfriend here? He just wanted to hold him. 

"I promise, Alec. He will be back. He needs you too, just as much as you need him." Catarina promised. "He's just ashamed right now, he feels hopeless. He wants to be the one to heal you, protect you, make you feel strong again..."

"I can't live without him." Alec breathed his pain starting to come back not just in his heart but the ache and longing for Magnus was what was hurting too. Catarina wasn't sure if she could fix that because she knew, she knew his soul belonged to Magnus and there were just some things her powers couldn't do. "I think I just want to be alone." Alec spoke up slipping himself down from the bed, the bottle of Shampoo being grasped his hand even harder as he held it close to his chest. 

"We'll be close by if you need anything." Isabelle promised giving her brother a small kiss to his forehead. Everyone left the room closing the door behind them. "Should I go to try and talk to Magnus?" Isabelle asked curiously feeling so helpless.

Catarina shook her head, "This is something Magnus needs to realize on his own. I've known him for centuries and I know he won't give up on Alec, he just needs to find his strength to come back on his own..."

\--

Magnus' legs were crossed at his apartment reading a spell book of his, a martini in one hand the other flipping the pages normally. He knew he couldn't cast any spells, but he thought if he could read something on how to back your powers after trading it might work...although that didn't exactly exist. He shook his head at himself and slammed the book shut and tossed it onto the floor with the other 300 books he'd been sitting with. There was a sudden noise and he couldn't even move like he used to get up and find out what it was. He had nothing, not even his strength. He felt completely pathetic and hopeless, he could never face Alec like this. He cursed to himself, the noise suddenly louder as he looked up from his glass of liquor to see his father standing before him. Magnus swallowed, "What do I owe this pleasure?" He growled at him, standing up and taking a breath, he would never be afraid of his father even without his magic that he gave to him...every last bit of it. "I have nothing left to give you. Nothing at all. You have everything you ever wanted from me...what else could you possibly want?" The tears poured of Magnus' eyes, his mascara running down his face even more so that it already was. 

"You pathetic useless excuse for a downworlder." Asmodeus said to his son. "You are a demon. Demon blood runs through you. How dare you let some disgusting Shadowhunter cloud your judgement for a chance to kill and help me take over."

"You will do no such thing." Magnus snapped back at his father, fighting on his tears, wiping his eyes and standing his ground. He knew his father would dare not hurt him even with all of the powers in the world including his. He clenched his fists. "I am in love with Alexander Lightwood, and there is not a single thing in this world that would ever take that away from me." He added taking such a deep breath as that came out because he never ever in a million of years did he think he could confess something like to anyone but especially his father.

"You are a demon. You cannot possibly love a human or have any kind of feelings for such a boy...a boy!"

"He's not just a boy...you could never understand. You could never understand that love, love is powerful, love makes you do crazy things...love makes you feel. Love gives you hope. Love is stronger than all evil that I know. Love is what is keeping me alive. Love is finding your soulmate in a Shadowhunter and giving up your powers just to be with him...love is finding out that you can't live without him..."

Asmodeus, The Prince Of Hell... was left speechless at the words of his son. For he didn't even know what to say to that. He was filled with demon blood. Demon. He was all demon. All evil. No love in his heart for anything, but one thing Magnus did say...there was no escape when fire meets fate...when love overcomes evil. He was right...love is stronger than all evil. And maybe his son had some kind of control over him because something snapped inside of him, and maybe it was the _love_ but he wasn't going to be admitting that. "I came here to punish you further, banish you from this life, take control, and kill you so I could for all my people of hell and take over the earth after realizing your deal with me was just to save a Shadowhunter..." Explaining he conjoured a spell in his hands and tossed it over at Magnus sending him against a wall. "...but you can have it back, become the pathetic warlock that you are...and I will return one day to take over...until then..." He threw his hands up and descended back into Hell. 

Magnus stood up from his father's mess after knocking him down. Did he really have his powers back? Did _love_ really overcome _evil_? He felt powerful again, and did a quick flick of his wrists and his blue streaks of magic were coming out of his palms. His body tensed and he snapped his fingers cleaning up his apartment and fixing his appearance all at once. There was no real explanation for this, and he hoped for no consequences, and then suddenly...he felt him...he felt his Alexander. "Alexander..." He called out. He was holding on to the Shampoo bottle. "Oh my dear, sweet Alexander..." He chuckled to himself. That feeling of his boyfriend's body next to his, there was no feeling in the world love that loved more. "I'm coming Alexander..."

\--

"Magnus." Alec jumped from the bed, "Oh...the angels...the pain..." He cried out not wanting to say that...but still his body was still in agony and Catarina's magic only worked for a little bit to ease the pain not heal him like Magnus could. "I...mean...you came..."

"Shhhh." Magnus put his finger to Alec's lips, his other hand running down his body, healing him of all his pain. Taking away every single thing that he was supposed to, after all he was the only one that could physically and literally.

"Magnus...how did you...where did you...when did you...." Alec as usual a loss for words as all of his pain went away. 

Magnus laughed, he had to...his boyfriend was still that same questioning Shadowhunter forgetting he was a high and powerful Warlock. "Let's just say...love triumphs all evil..." Magnus spoke softly pressing a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's lips. 

There was no magic involved with their kisses ever, all of it came straight from their hearts together, and it only felt like magic, the kind of magic that sends you soaring into another dimension. "I knew if I just held your Shampoo like this, you'd come back for me.." Alec said against his lips wanting so much more. 

"It took me awhile, Alexander. I am sorry for that. I was afraid to face you, look at you, and how could I touch you without helping you? But I never doubted my love for you which gave me another chance to be with you..." Magnus promised not wanting to explain just yet that his father changed his mind because even he didn't quite understand how it worked but if _love_ really saved him, he'd be damned if he ever let his soulmate go again.

"I don't care about anything, I don't care if you don't have your magic, I just care about you, I can't live without you." Alec said the last five words that he said almost every day since they started dating and that was the only thing in this world that mattered to Magnus since the day he heard it. Those words the only words he needed to hear for the rest of his life. "I need you, please...please...I'm yours." Alec's body was begging for Magnus, he was healed now, he felt safe again, his world was filled with happiness. 

Magnus smirked a bit, snapping his fingers to lock the doors of Alec's bedroom, and another snap of his fingers to rid Alec of just the pants he was wearing, "I sometimes like to take my time, but there other times where I just want to make your wish my command..." He promised him, running his fingers down his thigh, tracing all the way down and back up the other one to take his length into his hands. "Mmm, there you are, oh Alexander how hard you are for me." His thumb gracefully moved over the tip, bringing his palm directly down his length again.

"Magnus, please." Alec gulped arching his back into his hand, breathing in and exhaling as he fell flat against the bed. There was no pain, just pleasure. Magnus slowly moved himself on top of his lover, his fingers slipping inside of him slowly to prepare him, easing one in and out of him as he watched his boyfriend enjoy every single second of it. His Warlock cat-eyes started to glow, feeling so much pleasure from watching the man lose control because of him, "They're beautiful, you're beautiful." Alec repeated his words that he would every time they got to this point...another reason why Magnus lost all control, and with in those few seconds his fingers were replaced with his cock as he entered him gracefully, moving all the way. Again no magic but their own together. "Magnus, oh the angel..." He cried out, body arching up and bringing Magnus in even deeper inside of him. He never thought he'd ever feel this kind of pleasure again. Magnus was slowly moving in and out of him gracefully, each time a little harder of a thrust, he knew when Alec could take him deeper and Alec wrapping himself so tightly around Magnus' cock, holding him there, claiming him as his dark eyes never left Magnus'. "Don't stop, Magnus, please don't stop..." Alec cried out in pleasure, his body trembling underneath the Warlock colliding himself with him in their sweet passionate love making. 

"I promise, Alexander. I promise." Magnus breathed out, finding himself coming to the edge. The way Alec moved so gracefully with him was like no one else. No other lover would ever come close to this amazing euphoric feeling of the way Alec made him feel. It was all them together as one. "I love you, Alexander..." He cried out in utter pleasure, letting himself fall down forward and spill inside of him. Alec was coming in that instant too, spilling all over Magnus' tan skin. "Oh the angels." Alec whimpered as he trembled latching himself on to his boyfriend and holding on to him for dear life. "I love you, I can't live without you." He the words he knew Magnus longed to hear. 

Magnus was about to say something when there was loud knocking on the door. Alec blushing and hiding against Magnus as Isabelle finally got it opened. To her surprise she saw Magnus crawled up with her brother and could only wonder just how too, completely forgetting that he was in fact a Warlock too. "How did you get past us? Wait did you two...." Isabelle blushed herself not at all caring about anything really the blush on Alec's face said it all...

"Let's just say, love is stronger than evil." Magnus smirked snapping his fingers showing that his magic was back. 

"Oh the angels, Magnus. I'm so happy for you...and Alec...are you healed?" 

Alec could only nod, laughing quietly, "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to spend the rest of the day here with my boyfriend." He grinned.

"Sure! But I'm going to go tell everyone Malec is back together and for good?" Isabelle got excited so excited she was already running out the door to leave the two them to just be exactly who they were when they were together... _soulmates_.


End file.
